Otaku vágyálmok
by MeronC
Summary: Gamer!AU Kurusunak újabb szörny lányt kell ellátni, aki eléggé elszánt egy-két téren.
Hachiko izgatottan szemlélte a sötétített ablak mögül a tájat, ami mellett elsuhantak. Nem igazán járt még a Kurama-hegyen és környékén kívül máshol, így szinte minden újdonságként hatott rá. A vörös, nagy orrú maszk mögött a szája folytonos vigyorra húzódott, s megeresztett egy kuncogást is.

Nagyon várta már az alkalmat, hogy létrejött a ˝Fajok közötti kultúrcsere egyezmény˝, és bővebben meg lehetett ismerni egymás életmódját a ˝befogadók˝segítségével. A tenguk a köz tudatba csak férfiakból álló alfajként vonult be, de ez tévedés. Igenis vannak közöttük nők, csak a Kurama-hegy lábánál, nem fent a magasban, ahol a harc mániás férfiak töltik életük nagy részét.

Ms. Smith mosolyogva figyelte a türelmetlen lányt, s magában ördögien elmosolyodott. A befogadó család, már így is elég népes és bonyolult volt, hátha még Hachikót is odaküldi! Tudta, hogy Kurusu úgy sem fog ellent mondani, hisz szívesen segít az elveszett szörny-lányoknak. Ne is csodálkozzon az a félnótás, hogy mind belé szeretett, s most azon versengenek, hogy melyiküket vegye Kurusu feleségül. És ha a kis ártatlan Hachiko is a képbe jön!

-Tudod, ahova megyünk most, ott van még hat másik szörny-lány is, akik a program keretében vannak a befogadónál, Kimihito Kurusunál. Nagyon szeretni való fiú, érdemes vele maradni.- bazsajgott, s mesterkélt mosolyra húzta ajkait, mikor Hachiko meglepetten felé kapta a fejét, s fakó szemeivel a nőt kezdte vizslatni.

-Értem, de mi a hátsó szándéka?- kérdezte Hachi a maszk alatt összehúzott szemöldökökkel, szemeiben veszélyes szikra gyúlt. Smith meglepetten pillogott egyet, s egy kis időbe telt, hogy rájöjjön, a tenguk mindig is értettek a viszály szításhoz, nem fogja egykönnyen átcseszni a lányt, de talán partnerre találhat benne.

-Hm... Mondjuk úgy, hogy bevezetnek majd egy törvényt is, ami engedélyezi a fajok közötti házasság kötést, és talán segíthetnél ebben.- hajolt előre, a napszemüvege így az orrára csúszott, s sötét szemeiben huncut szikra csillogott.- Kurusu eléggé tutyi-mutyi ebből a szempontból, eddig az összes vendégét elbűvölte, de nem tud közülük választani.- kacsintott egyet, s visszadőlve megigazította a szemüvegét.

-Nem tudom,- zavartan lehunyta a szemét.- Nálunk a férfiak értenek ehhez igazán, mi csak amolyan dísznek vagyunk a fajunkban.- Lassan megingatta a fejét, majd kinyitotta a szemeit.- Meglátom azért, hogy mit tehetek.

Ms. Smith győzedelmesen elvigyorodott, s kéz fogásra nyújtotta a kezét, amit Hachiko el is fogadott, igaz, kissé bizonytalanul.

-Akkor megegyeztünk. De vigyázz a többi lánnyal, igazán féltékeny típusok.- dobta hátra a haját, s várakozva nézett a lány fakó szemeibe, amik boldogan felvillantak. _Még hogy csak a férfiak értenek a baj keveréshez!_

-Vigyázni fogok.- mosolyodott el Hachi is ördögien, ezzel befejezettnek is tekintették a társalgást, újra a tájnak szentelték a figyelmüket.

**Level 1**

A ház előtt megállt az autó, s Hachi izgatottan nézett a verandán ácsorgó kompániára. Tényleg igaza volt Ms. Smithnek, a hat lány izgatottsággal-vegyes félelemmel várta az új lakó társukat, lehetséges menyasszony jelöltet. Mellettük egy száznyolcvan centi körüli magasságú fiú állt, arcán pedig egy fáradt kifejezés ült, biztosan elege lehetett már a sok lakó társával, akik igazán elszántan küzdöttek a kegyeiért.

Ms. Smith vigyorogva nyitotta ki a kocsi ajtaját, s miután kiszállt, a kezét nyújtotta, Hachi pedig óvatosan belehelyezte a karmos kezeit, s kipattant. A hátán lévő fekete köpeny meglebbent, de nem fedte fel az alatta rejtőző szárnyait, amik feszesen a hátához lapultak. A vörös maszk alatt alattomosan vigyorgott, azonban fakó szemei hidegen csillogtak, ahogy végig nézett a megdöbbent arcokon.

-Kedvesem, ő itt Hachiko, a Kurama-hegy női tengujainak egyike.- mutatta be a lányt, aki összerezzent egy csöppet a ˝nő˝szó hallatán. Nem igazán szokták magukat ˝nőnek˝nevezni, ők csak hibás termékek, akiket felhasználnak a szaporodásuk céljából.

-Örvendek a találkozásnak.-hajolt meg illedelmesen, kezeit a hosszú ujjak alá rejtette.

-Öhm... Örvendek Hachiko, Kimihito Kurusu vagyok, a befogadód.- vigyorodott el Kurusu, érdeklődve nézve végig a lányon, aki így kicsit sem hasonlított a legendás tengukhoz, a maszkot kivéve.- A lányok pedig Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero és Rachnee.- mutatott végig a megrendült lányokon.

-Drágám, nem azt mondták, hogy egy lány jön?-kérdezte meggondolatlanul Miia, de amint rájött mit mondott, azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezeit, s bocsánat kérően pillogott a tengura. Hachi felkuncogott, s megemelte a táskáját, amit a kezében tartott.

-Bent talán levehetem a maszkomat.- mondja vidáman, s határozottan elindult a lakás felé, Ms. Smith pedig kárörvendve követte a tengut, mögötte jöttek a többiek.

-Igazán takarosra megcsinálták a lakásotok.- húzta fel egyik szemöldökét a nő, s ábrándozva nézett körül.- Lehet, hogy én is beköltözök, legalább lenne egy puccos lakásom és mindig gőzölgő étel várna itthon.- sóhajtott, de egy legyintéssel elhessegette a képtelen ötletet.

A tágas nappaliba érve ledobta a táskát az egyik fotelbe,s gyorsan lekapva magáról a köpenyt, levetődött a puha ülő alkalmasságra Hachi, szemeit lehunyva élvezte ki a kényelmet. Arcán még mindig rajta volt a rusnya maszk, de az Istennek se akarta volna levenni, nem tudta mennyire biztonságos a ház, otthon is csak alapos körülnézés után vették le, de egy kendőt kötöttek az orruk elé.

-Mennyire biztonságos a ház?-kérdezte meg végül, hangja kicsit berekedt, ahogy illedelmesen felült.

Centorea gúnyosan végig nézett rajta, majd lekezelő hangnemmel megszólította a lányt:

-Érezd magad otthon!-intett körül, s megdöbbent, mikor a lány erre elnevette magát.

-Megnyugodhatsz, Hachiko, biztonságos.- hagyta figyelmen kívül Centorea zsörtölődését Kurusu, s várakozva függesztette a szemét a tengu-lányra.

A lány sóhajtott egyet, s remegő kezekkel kötötte ki a madzagot, ami a fején tartotta a nagy orrú maszkot, habozva leemelte, s lehunyt szemekkel várta a reakciókat.

Ms. Smith levegő után kapott, igyekezve eltompítani a nevetését, ahogy meglátta a megdöbbent szörnyek arcát, mintha Miia főztje vágta volna képen őket.

Kurusu elbűvölten meredt a lányra, akinek hamvas bőrű, rózsás arca még jobban színt kapott, ahogy elpirult. Fekete haja enyhén kócosan keretezte az arcát, fakó szemeiben csöndes várakozás volt, ahogy felpillantott, s tekintete találkozott a férfiéval.

-Gyönyörű...-súgta hangtalanul Kurusu, s mikor rájött, mit mondott, zavartan elkapta a fejét, s a zoknis lábára meredve toporogni kezdett.

Ms. Smith elmosolyodott, és levéve a napszemüvegét kacsintott egyet. _Minden a terv szerint halad!_ A lányok arcán féltékenység gyúlt, és ellenségesen meredtek az elbűvölő lányra, akinek kevesebb, mint tíz perc alatt sikerült elérnie azt, amit nekik eddig nem sikerült: elkápráztatni Kurusut.

-Ugyan, vannak nálam szebbek is.- nevetett fel Hachi, és Kurusu szívesen elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, ahogy rájött, mégse volt olyan hangtalan, mint képzelte.

-Akkor én megyek is, szerintem ti elintézitek magatok közt a dolgokat. Sok szerencsét, Hachiko!- pattant fel sietősen Smith, és intve távozott.

 _Tényleg szükséged lesz rá!_

**Level 22**

Már három hét telt el azóta, hogy odaköltözött Hachi, és eddig minden sínen ment. A lányok egyre keményebben, de nem annyira radikálisan próbálkoztak, Kurusu pedig egyre inkább volt megzavarodva, csak akkor nyugodhatott le, mikor az átlagnál csendesebb és nyugodtabb Rachneeval beszélhetett.

Most is éppen a padláson ücsörögtek, kettesben, halkan beszélgetve.

-De nem értem ezt! Ilyen még soha nem fordult elő!-magyarázott kétségbe esetten Kurusu, és segítséget várva pillantott a kávét kortyolgató, becsiccsentett, meztelen póknőre, aki a függőágyán feküdve nézett le kipirult arccal a szerelmére.

-Talán beleszerettél,- kérdezte elmerengve, s szíve összefacsarodott erre az eshetőségre gondolva. Akkor az a csöppnyi esélye is elúszna, amit eddig megszerzett a fiúnál, s felesleges kerékként lógna csak rajta.

-Nem! Nem hiszem...- bizonytalanodott el végül a hangja, s letörten meredt az ölében pihenő kezeire. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy pont egy ilyen helyzetbe került. Feleségül kellene vennie egy lakó társát, és ő annyira tutyi-mutyi, hogy nem tud választani közülük, erre jön egy lány, aki ráadásul tengu, és egy szempillantás alatt a rabjaivá teszi a fiút.

-Miért nem próbálkozol be nála, Édesem?- kérdezi meg Rachnee Kurusut, hangjában tompa keserűség.

-Nem tudom, nem merek.-ingatta meg a fejét lassan a fekete hajú férfi, s elkeseredetten felnézett a koffeintől kába tekintetbe, amelyeknek a vörös színe tompa rózsaszínnek tetszett.

-Hát, így nem is fogod tudni becserkészni Hachikot!- sóhajtja a póknő, s hirtelen maga mellé rántja a férfit egy fonállal.- Aludjunk, Édesem.- öleli a melleihez, s Kurusu megadóan fullad bele a melleibe. Úgyis Rachneeval jár a legjobban a lányok közül.

**Level 49-50**

-Nagy baj van!- suttogott bele a telefon kagylójába Hachi, s idegesen kémlelt körbe. Mostanában Miia és Centorea állandóan felbukkantak, nem a legkívánatosabb időpontokat választva féltékenységük kifejezésére. Éppen Smith-tel beszélt, megvitatva vele az eddig elért eredményeket, s a fogadásuk állását.

Már két hónapja ott koptatja a padlót és fogyasztja a kaját, de nem sikerült különösebben sok előre lépést tennie a házasság érdekében. Unalmában már fogadott Smith-tel és a M.O.N.-nal, hogy kivel fog a férfi összejönni a hat lány közül. Eddig a legesélyesebb Suu a csendes, de merész vallomásokkal és Rachneera, aki minden este egy kávé társaságában beszélget Kurusuval és hajtják álomra együtt a fejüket. Szóval két kapura játszik jelenleg Kurusu, amiről meglepő mód tud is, mondjuk szegény Suut rendszerint elutasítja, Rachneera pedig meg se szólal az érzéseivel kapcsolatban.

-Mi történt?- kérdezte érdeklődve Zombina, ahogy a kihangosított készülékre meredt lélegzet visszafojtva -nem mintha szüksége lenne rá-, igazán várta, hogy végre a nagy seggű lamia is beszálljon a viadalba, úgy igazán, hisz ha nem teszi meg jelentős összegeket bukik el.

-Centorea bevetette az előnyét!-sutyorgott bele a készülékbe a szárnyas lány, s idegesen körülkémlelt, immár sokadjára. Arcán most nem volt a rémisztő maszk, csak egy kendővel takarta el magát, háló ruhája is egy egyszerű nagajubanból és haoriból állt, ami igazán sokat mutatott a testéből.- A pipogya pedig a fél napot ájultan töltötte, annyira kiütötte magát. Alig bírtuk felmosni a rengetek vért, amit kilövellt magából.- egy halk kuncogást eresztett meg, s igyekezett nem felvisítani az emlék hatására. _Az igazat megvallva, igazán mulatságos szituáció volt, ahogy a paci-nő igyekezett eltakarni magát előlünk, a mellei között pedig egész szép vér mennyiség csordogált lefelé..._

-Akkor már Centorea is esélyes!- nevetett fel Tio, s dúdolva beleharapott az extra nagy onigirikbe.

-Ne örülj, Tio! fogadjunk, hogy Miia is érzi már a fenyegetést és beszáll a játékba!- kiállt az ogréra, aki megsértődve falatozott tovább.

-Értjük, Hachi, innentől akkor több esélyes a játék.- jelentette be drámai hangon Smith, ahogy végig nézett a jelen lévőkön. A M.O.N. tagjainak arcán csúfondáros mosoly játszott, ahogy belegondoltak, mennyit fog bukni a főnök asszonyuk.

-Majd jelentkezek még a holnap este folyamán, addig is jó kaszinózást!-kuncogta a tengu-lány, s lerakta a telefont.

Nem volt kedve még lefeküdni, így inkább eldöntötte, hogy körülnéz a lányok környékén. A földszinten kezdte, lévén az volt hozzá a legközelebb, s megállt hallgatózni Mero szobájában -inkább fürdőjében- ahonnan a víz egyenletes bugyogása hallatszott, ahogy a sellő herceg nő levegőt vett. Ezek szerint ő még mindig a tragikus szerelemben hisz, s nem rángatta be maga mellé Kurusut aludni, vagy egyéb elfoglaltságokat csinálni. Talán jobb is így.

Pár könnyed lépéssel odaperdült az istállószagot árasztó rizspapír-ajtó elé, s félre billentett fejjel kezdte fürkészni az ajtó mögül felsejlő gyertyának a fényét. Centorea még nem alszik, s ez eléggé zavaró tényezőnek számít, főleg ha kihallgatta a beszélgetést Smith-tel és M.O.N.-nal. Óvatosan közelebb lépett, s összeszűkített szemekkel hallgatta a neszeket, amik mintha papírok súrlódása lett volna, s néha egy-egy kattintás is megzavarta a csendet.

Hachiko felemelte a kezét, s az ajtó fáján kopogott egyet.

-Bejöhetek, Centorea-san?- kérdezte illedelmesen, s meg se várva a választ benyitott.

-Nem tudtad volna megvárni a választ?!-háborodik fel, s elrejtve az irományát a mellei közé, félre csapta a fejét.

-Elnézést...- morogja gúnyosan, s az asztal másik végébe telepszik.- Eléggé mozgalmas napunk volt ma, nem igaz?- kérdezte Hachi, s figyelmesen körülnézett a helységben. A padlót tatami borította, s egy megmagasított kotatsu volt középen elhelyezve, a falak egyszerű fehérek voltak, díszítésként pedig néhány katana, harci legyező, s híres japán festészet volt kifüggesztve.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire szereted a japán hagyományokat!- pislogott meglepetten körül, szemeiben honvágy okozta szomorúság csillogott.

-Mert nem is akartam, hogy megtudd!- fonta össze maga előtt a karjait a kentaúr, s füleit hátra csapva fürkészte ellenségesen a hívatlan vendégét.- És igen, mozgalmas napunk volt.- sóhajtott halkan, arcát pír borította, ahogy visszagondolt Kurusu fejére a mellein, kezeire a derekán, s szinte elolvadt a gondolattól, hogy lehetne több is akár köztük, mint levegő.

-Sajnálattal hallom.- biggyesztette le az ajkát Hachi, és megvető arcot vágva felemelte az állát.- Jegyezd meg, paci! Kurusu az enyém lesz!- jelentette ki határozottan, egy csöpp fenyegető éllel a hangjában.

Centorea elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a kendőzött arcú nőre, s szíve hevesen kezdett el verni. _Komolyan gondolja ez a némber?!_

-Tévedsz, mert az enyém lesz!-morran fel, s kezei a műkard markolatára kulcsolódnak.- Egy kentaurt nem győzhetsz le, madárka!- húzza fel szemöldökét, arca elszántságot tükröz, ahogy áthajol az asztalon, hogy mélyen a másik szemébe tudjon nézni.

-Lehet, hogy téged nem tudlak legyőzni, de Kurusut meg tudom szerezni.- vigyorodik el Hachi, s felpattanva kilendül a nyitott ablakon.

 _Ez is el van intézve. Sajnálom, Kurusu, de innentől tényleg csak az érzéseid irányíthatnak._

A varázslat gyenge volt, s ingatag, de észre vehetetlen, amit a házra bocsájtott. A bent lévők szerencsére nem vettek észre semmit, szinte mindannyian aludtak, kivéve a zabos Centoreát, de a kentaur nem volt varázsló, esetleg boszorkány mágiával rendelkező lény, hogy megérezzen egy ehhez hasonló mágiát.

A tengu háta megfeszült, minden egyes szárny csapással magasabbra szárnyalt, s szidta magát, hogy ennyire eltunyult. Otthon ezért kinevették volna barátnői, de Fortuna megkegyelmezett neki, s nem volt egy repülő lény se a közelben. Egyre ritkább lett a levegő, s ahogy megállt, a tüdeje elkezdett szúrni, de nem törődött ezzel.

 _Centorea, Suu, Rachneera, Miia, Papi vagy Mero. Kurusu szíve a tét, s ezt mind tudják, egyiküket se érdekli, hogy milyen lesz ezután az életük, egy álom képet kergetnek a közös gyerekekről, s boldogságról, talán Rachneera és Suu a legracionálisabb gondolkozásúbb közülük, de ebben se vagyok biztos. A lányok kiszámíthatatlanok lesznek, de a legőszintébb dolgokat fogják mondani, ami eredményezni fog pár kellemetlen helyzetet._

 _Szólni kéne Smith-éknek is, hogy egy pár napig hagyjuk magára a Szerelem Fészket, magától meg fog oldódni a helyzet. Kezd unalmassá válni a Játék._

**Offline**

A felhők pikszelekké estek szét, s ahogy levette az izzadságtól bűzös irányítót a fejéről, megnyugodva lélegzett fel. Már vagy húsz órája játszott megállás nélül, kezdett éhes, szomjas lenni, s vécéznie is kellett már nagyon. Sietősen felpattant,s elvégezve dolgát, egy májkrémes kenyérrel tért vissza a szobájába, amiben már három napja nem volt összerámolva, a pizza szeletek már maguktól jártak keltek a szobában, s az iskolai könyvek is ott voltak alattuk, körülöttük. Hétvégére való tekintettel nem igazán volt kedve tanulni pénteken, csak kirázta a táskája tartalmát, s azzal a felkiáltással, hogy vasárnap majd megcsinálja őket, telibe szarta az egészet.

Most meg az volt a bökkenő, hogy hétfő hajnal volt. Ez nem járja így, de egy csöpp kedve sem volt megcsinálni az egyenletek tömkelegét, majd a suliban lemásolja az egyik stréberről a végeredményt.

Sietősen átöltözve, Oomura Hanji felkapta a vállára táskát, s a Monster Musume openingjét dúdolva indult el az iskolába.

- _Kár, hogy nem tudtam meg, hogy ki nyeri el Kurusu-kun szívét._ \- vonta meg a vállát, ahogy eszébe jutott a félbe szakított játék. De annyira nem is érdekelte, ez csak egy rövid tesztelés volt számára, talán a nyáron befejezi az egészet.

˝Fajok közötti kultúrcsere egyezmény˝: A Monster Musume univerzumában létező egyezmény, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy a szörnyek és emberek együtt éljenek.

M.O.N.: Monster Ops: Neutralization ( Szörny-baj: Semlegesítés)

nagajuban: régi, hagyományos japán alsóruházat, szabása a kimonóéhoz hasonlo, de nem olyan vastag anyag

haori: selyem köntös

tatami: préselt nádból készült kemény matrac

kotatsu: fűthető asztal


End file.
